1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to detection of explosives and other multi-component substances. More particularly, the disclosure describes an apparatus for training scent detecting working dogs to detect explosives and other materials.
2. Related Technology
Scent detecting dogs are routinely trained to detect certain substances, such as drugs or explosives, by using samples of the actual substance of interest. In some instances, the explosive or substance is made up two or more elements combined (each element having separate and distinct odors) which are mixed to produce the compound. However, the use of samples of the actual explosive mixtures raises numerous safety issues. Attempts to train scent detecting dogs using pseudoscents, inert substances, or individual components of a normally mixed/combined compound have not been very effective. The Department of Defense does not use pseudoscents or mimics. U.S. Pat. No. 9,049,845 to Albuquerque, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an apparatus useful for training dogs to detect complex hazardous substances by mixing the vapors within the device, while keeping the elements separated.